Diskussion:Romano Scarpa
Fortsättning om fotografiet Ärligt talat, detta är overkill. Denna fråga kommer aldrig att bli mindre "oklar" om det som står under "Non-free media information and use rationale for Romano Scarpa" summaryn inte duger. Och eftersom han är död blir det inga fler foton av honom. Om wikipedia inte accepterade bilden hade den varit borta för länge sen. Om vi inte kan använda oss av foton som wikipedia accepterar, för att det står att det möjligtvis kan tolkas som copyright infringement tycker jag det är fånigt bara. Nu råkade jag ladda upp en dublett men har inte placerat den på sidan än. I vissa fall är det glasklart vad som är OK att använda eller ej, här har vi ett gränsfall som WP faktiskt sväljer. Under imagesidan http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:ScarpaRome2000.jpg har uppladdaren som jag förstår saken uppdaterat med godtagbar information varför den är svår/omöjlig att ersätta. Om det fanns gott om fan-fotos av Scarpa online som både Scarpa och fotografen personligen godkänt (2005 kom lagen, 2005 dog Scarpa) hade detta foto ersatts vid det här laget. (den laddades upp 2003...) Mycket av snacket angående © på bildsidan är huruvida exakt vilken licenstemplate bilden skall anses falla under. OK; den är inte Fairuse, den är "non-free fair use with rationale" -stön.. Angående licensen han placerade den under: "Please add documentation of such claim '''if possible.' This is not a deletion message, only a request for information"'' Den är också som jag ser det uppdaterad efter förfrågan på uppladdarens talksida så att wikipedia själva skriver: " Licensing " "Non-free fair use in|Romano Scarpa|image has rationale=yes" "Non-free with permission|image has rationale=yes" Det står sedan mot slutet i Copyright-rutan att fotot: "(...) qualifies as fair use under United States copyright law. Any other uses of this image, on Wikipedia or elsewhere, may be copyright infringement. See Wikipedia:Non-free content and Wikipedia:Copyrights." MAY be. Detta är bara en liten svensk Kalle Anka wiki med 500 sidor. No offense.. Vem i hela världen skulle ha något emot att denna används här? Om Wikia t.ex inte accepterade såna här bilder skulle det vara mycket fattigt med fotografier på de triljarder fan-wikias som finns på personer från verkligheten. För att inte tala om våra systersajter som struntar fullkomligt i såna här "varningar". Denna fullkomliga laglydighet känns mycket typiskt skandinavisk; "Oj, tänk om någon blir arg..." Det värsta som kan hända är att man blir tvungen att ta bort fotot. Jag förstår att vi ska hålla oss till de © regler som gäller, men också att det faktiskt finns manövreringsutrymme för undantagsfall och att WP i stort sett säger att "Vi i det här fallet accepterar användandet av fotot såvida ingen klagar." eller att "Använd detta foto i andra wikisammanhang på egen risk" Wahanisse (diskussion) april 13, 2015 kl. 14.53 (UTC) ---- Jag vill be om ursäkt för mitt ganska tråkiga tonläge ovan. Jag blir upprörd ibland och här blev det lite missriktad irritation, hoppas ingen tog vid sig. Jag har inte ändrat min åsikt dock, men det är som sagt bara en åsikt. Hur många här laddar inte ner filmer, spel eller dyr mjukvara? Som admins och representanter för KASW förstår jag att ni känner ett visst ansvar, men jag tycker det är enorm skillnad på foton som accepteras av WP som någon slags CC licens och att ladda upp första bästa foto man hittar på google imagesearch. Det jag skulle vilja ändra är kanske filnamnet så det blir "ScarpaRome2000.jpg" igen som fotografen döpte den till, ge honom credit, möjligtvis förklara situationen kort i och/eller hänvisa till WP:s "use rational-ruta" på bildsidan, så det är tydligt att det rör sig om ett undantagsfall. Wahanisse (diskussion) april 14, 2015 kl. 20.18 (UTC)